


Oh My Love, Don't You Worry

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911 Fic Exchange, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Meanwhile TK and Carlos are head over heels, Supportive Marjan, The 126 are referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: TK grins, mostly to himself as he listens to Marjan’s words. He knows just how special Carlos is and even more so of how special their relationship is. They were truly one of a kind.***TK recruits Marjan to help him buy the perfect gift for Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand, 911 Gift Exchange 2020





	Oh My Love, Don't You Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/gifts).



> Happy holidays Maddie! I really hope you enjoy this gift! 💛

“You should have talked me out of this.”

Marjan looks up from where she sits on the bench beside him, her phone clutched in one hand and a cup of tea in the other and she raises her eyebrow at him. 

“Why on earth would I do that?” She asks after a moment, setting her phone down on the bench next to her, following his gaze to the store in front of them. A jewelry store that they had been sitting outside of for at least ten minutes. He had insisted that he needed a break, but they both knew that he was just too scared to enter it. 

The two of them had had the day off and TK had invited Marjan to help him buy a very important Christmas gift. It had been his second one in Austin and he was growing more fond of his new found family with every passing day, a family that included his now boyfriend Carlos. To say he had fallen completely head over heels for the man since getting to know him further during their year together, would be an epic understatement. It was something that he had never thought he’d have the opportunity to feel again. But he was so glad the universe had given him another chance. He knew that the gift he would give Carlos this year would have to be something incredibly special and upon a conversation with Marjan, they had come to an obvious conclusion. A promise ring. 

It was an easy enough endeavor, really. Except TK hadn’t stepped foot in a jewelry store since New York and the thought of Carlos reacting badly (which he was aware was highly unlikely) burned in the back of his mind, freezing his movements and prohibiting him from even stepping foot into the store. It was terrifying.

“What if it’s too soon?” TK asks, his voice low with the question. 

Marjan scoffs and waves her hand at him. “You and I both know it’s not. You love him and we all know from the way he looks at you, with those heart eyes? He feels the exact same way.” 

TK shakes his head, watching as another person walks out of the shop with the familiar little bag in their hand, joy clear on their faces and he can’t help but to smile. He wishes that could be him, if he could just get his damn ass off the bench and actually enter the store. 

“Hey.” Marjan says, placing a gentle hand onto his arm and breaking him from his trance. “This thing you have with Carlos? It’s special. I believe that the universe brought you two together for a reason. I saw that boy when you two were first starting up, he’s in deep for you, TK.” 

TK grins, mostly to himself as he listens to Marjan’s words. He knows just how special Carlos is and even more so of how special their relationship is. They were truly one of a kind. 

“Maybe you’re right.” TK whispers. 

“Of course I’m right.” Marjan starts, standing up from the bench and picking up the bags off the floor. She extends her hand out to him. “Now come on, TK Strand. There’s a perfect promise ring just waiting in there for you to give to Carlos and we are on a mission to find it.” 

TK stares at her for a moment before looking to the entrance of the store again. He has so many thoughts swirling around in his head but he knows one thing is for sure, Carlos and his life with him. When he looks back at Marjan, he reaches up and connects his hand with hers. He realises then just how incredibly grateful he is to have Marjan as a friend. TK is sure that she would do anything for him and he is damn sure that he would do the same for her. 

He stands from the bench and squeezes her hand. “You’re the best, you know that?”

Marjan shrugs, flashing a knowing smirk. “I’ve been told once or twice. I  _ guess _ you are pretty cool too.” She jokes and before TK can say another word, she turns around and pulls him towards the store. 

❄❄❄

Fifteen minutes go by with Marjan pointing out various rings to him and he shakes his head at all of them. He is sure he’ll know it when he sees it, will feel something deep within his stomach explode. It’ll feel like a connection, he just knows it. 

And just when they’re about to leave to go try another shop, it happens. 

“Marj, wait.” TK says, gently grabbing her arm and halting her movements. He turns towards one of the glass cases on the wall. It’s beautiful and perfect, a silver ring with a rose gold beveled edge. It’s the exact ring he was picturing in his mind. Something from within him snaps and he swallows hard, feeling his body begin to warm and his heart beating hard against his chest. 

As he points it out to the lady working behind the counter and watches her wrap it up, he begins to recognise the feeling. It’s the feeling he had felt since the first moment he had laid eyes on Carlos, the feeling he had when they first kissed. He thinks it must be what true love feels like, like total love and admiration. It’s a feeling that he knows he wants to spend forever experiencing. A feeling he would never want to lose. 

“I love it.” Marjan whispers as she stands next to him, their arms interlocked. He’s reminded for the second time that day how grateful he is to have her there for support. “And more importantly, he’ll love it.”

TK smiles as he pays and the feeling grows as he grabs the bag from the counter.

“I hope so.” 

❄❄❄

“Thank you so much for supper, Grace, it was delicious.” 

The rest of the 126 all mumble agreements, which is about all they can do after the wonderful meal they had just had. They had all gotten up from the table and then proceeded to collapse to various places around the living room. TK currently sat, snug in Carlos’ side, his boyfriend’s arm around his shoulders and his thumb stroking TK’s exposed skin. 

It had become a tradition since moving to Austin, all of them going to the Ryder’s house for dinner during special occasions. It had become a haven for all of them. Here there were no bad calls, no fires, no accidents. Here only love and support existed. Here they were all safe. 

“You’re very welcome. I’m glad you guys enjoyed it.” Grace says as she takes a seat next to Judd on the other side of the couch. “You’re more than welcome to take any leftovers.” 

It isn’t long before they all fall into comfortable conversations with one another and TK can’t help but to feel complete and utter happiness, sitting here with these people he has grown to love. They were the only other thing, besides the man sitting beside him, that made Austin worthwhile. He would never trade them for anything. They were his family. 

“Hey.” TK whispers, grabbing Carlos’ attention. “Would you like to come outside with me for a second?” 

Carlos smiles. “Sure.”

As if they read each other’s minds, they both rise from the couch and move to grab the respective gift bags that had been placed under the tree when they had arrived. TK grabs Carlos’ hand and begins to lead him towards the back door. Marjan gives him a reassuring smile as they pass by the couches. 

The Austin air is cooler than usual as they step onto the back porch. They both walk to sit down on the porch swing and it’s quiet for a moment before TK speaks.

“I wanted to give you this, but I wanted us to be alone.” TK says before putting the bag down onto the swing between them. “Um, so yeah, I hope you like it.” 

Carlos grins and eyes the bag. “You have nothing to worry about. I’m sure I’ll love it.”

“Yeah, here’s to hoping.”

Carlos picks up the bag and grabs the tissue paper out of it before reaching in and bringing out the small wrapped package. TK chews on his lip nervously as he watches Carlos carefully unwrap the paper before he is left with the small box. His heart pounds heavily against his chest as Carlos takes a brief glance at him before his gaze returns to the box. After what feels like an eternity, TK watches as he opens it. There’s silence, too much of it for TK’s liking as Carlos stares into the box, unblinking and frozen. TK’s eyebrows knit together as he stares at Carlos, and he feels a slight pang in his heart, an all too familiar feeling rising in his throat. 

“Please say something.” TK urges.

“TK -”

“Wait.” TK says as he looks away, opting to look at his fumbling hands. “I already know. It was way too soon, I knew it was too soon. I’m sorry.”

There’s another moment of silence before Carlos places his hand on top of TK’s, stopping him from being able to move them and he feels as the nervous energy builds up without the physical escape he has grown so accustomed to. 

“TK, sweetheart, look at me please.” 

TK shakes his head, tears pricking his eyes as he raises his gaze to level with Carlos’. There’s always so much warmth in Carlos’ eyes that TK finds he never wants to lose. There’s a smile on his face and TK thinks that must be a good thing. 

“TK, I love you so much, you know that.” Carlos starts and TK nods. He does know. “The time we’ve had with each other is something that I would never trade for anything. It’s something I will always fight for, cross oceans for. Got it?” 

TK nods again. 

“Good. Now before we go any further,” He reaches beside him to grab the small bag that he had been carrying and passes it to TK. “I need you to open this.” 

TK stares at him for a moment before he is opening it with shaking hands and in only a few seconds he is staring down at an extremely familiar box. He continues the process, opening the box and he’s suddenly completely aware of the situation. Staring back at him from the little box is the same ring that TK had just given to Carlos, identical except for instead of silver, TK’s was black with rose gold. He swallows hard, a whole new wave of emotion washes over him, new tears begin forming in his eyes. 

“Now do you think it’s too soon?” Carlos asks, his voice unbearably soft. 

TK feels a chuckle bubble up in his throat and he shakes his head, the first few tears dropping from his eyes and into his lap as he stares down at the ring. “No, not really.”

“I told you you had nothing to worry about.” Carlos says, bumping his shoulder against TK’s. “I also told you that I love you and I meant it. This is just another very small way of me showing you how much I do. I want forever with you, whenever we’re ready but I want to make that promise to you right here and right now.” 

“Hey, you stole my speech,” TK jokes before he raises his hand and places it against Carlos’ cheek. “I love you, Carlos Reyes and I promise to give you everything.” 

Carlos smiles, one so full of sunshine and love that TK can barely handle it and they both take their respective rings and put them on. A promise made to each other, forever engraved on this very night. TK takes a deep breath, half out of relief and half out of happiness. 

It only takes a few minutes before they are interrupted. 

“Everything alright out here, you two?” 

Both of them turn to look towards where Grace is leaning out of the door with Marjan behind her. Both women have knowing looks on their faces and TK shakes his head. He should have known, Marjan had been his partner in all of this and Grace had been Carlos’. 

“You’ll never guess.” Carlos says and he and TK both raise their hands to show the respective rings off. Grace and Marjan exchange a look and suddenly everything falls into place in their minds as well. “I guess great minds think alike.” 

“Wow, that is -” Grace starts. 

“So nauseatingly romantic.” Marjan finishes before throwing TK a look that was drenched in the words _ I told you so _ . TK almost sticks his tongue out at her. 

“Well, we will just leave you to it. There’s hot chocolate in here whenever you two are ready.” Grace says before she is disappearing and then a beat later, Marjan is gone also and the night is quiet around them once again. 

“What do you say?” Carlos says gently. “Want to go join everyone else?” 

TK hums as he leans into Carlos’ side and shakes his head. “In a minute. I just want to be with you for a little while.” 

“That works for me.”

  
Carlos puts his arm around TK, pulling him close to his body and TK settles his head onto Carlos, his boyfriend’s warmth flooding into him. TK stares down at their connected hands, the rings side by side and he knows, he just knows — this is _ exactly _ what love feels like. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! It is much appreciated! Comments/kudos are always welcome if you would like to leave one and let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> Title taken from "Carry On" by Young Rising Sons


End file.
